The Wonka0111 Asteroid Fortress
The Wonka0111 Asteroid Fortress is a large space station located on an asteroid in the belt between Mars and Jupiter. It is owned by Wonka0111 and is home to his military forces, at least one receptionist, and a small fleet of starships. Appearances The Asteroid Fortress was first mentioned in an episode of Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors , where Linux Anna threatened to use her Diarrhea Death Star: Low-Budget Edition against both it and the Thunderbirds101TV Space Station . Luckily, this attempt epically failed and so the fortress remained intact. It was actually seen in Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure Episode 04, when Mike spoke on the phone with an unnamed receptionist in the fortress to ask for help. Colonel Ramirez was deployed in his ROFL-Dragon starship to pick up Mike and co. and bring them back to the fortress. After the group left the fortress to pursue Linux Anna on Earth 2 , they later returned victorious in the series epilogue. Somehow the starship was able to land in the command room, though Mike mentioned that this makes no sense. The fortress was also shown to have several jail cells, including a specialized Toilet Jail Cell to hold the newly-transformed Linux Diarrhanna . There is apparently plenty of room to hold all of the Speakonia group, as when the fortress next appeared (during the one-shot videos in the Files from the Asteroid Fortress) they are all residing there comfortably. Defenses Other than the hilariously failed attempt by the Diarrhea Death Star: Low-Budget Edition to destroy it, the Asteroid Fortress has thankfully not yet come under attack. If it did, however, it has several defenses in place to repel invaders. In addition to the decently-sized fleet of starships housed in its docking bays, the fortress also possesses an energy shield generated from within that is sufficient to resist most attacks. There are also a few gun turrets, both normal and Diarrhea Cannons, that can be fired (but only when the shield is down). Finally, its most potent weapon is a Baloney Sandwich Launcher. When Radar Overseer Scotty is present in the fortress, the Baloney Sandwich Launcher can be fired at any attacking ship, launching a pile of baloney sandwiches inside. Scotty will then proceed to go to the targeted ship and attack anyone and everyone aboard to get his sandwiches, Since Scotty cannot be permanently killed, this is a very powerful weapon indeed. Inhabitants *Wonka0111, leader of the Asteroid Fortress and commander of its military forces *Colonel Ramirez, colonel of the military *Microsoft Geezer *Bob the ROFLavigator *Random High-Pitched Speakonia Voice Who Does The Intro *Microsoft Sam , on occasion *Radar Overseer Scotty, on occasion *Microsoft Mike, on occasion *Microsoft Mary , on occasion *An unnamed receptionist *An unknown number of soldiers in the armed forces *Linux Diarrhanna (prisoner) *Captain Tux (prisoner) *Linux Ninja Master (prisoner) *Tux Clone #29008732 (prisoner) Trivia *The Asteroid Fortress was first mentioned in a video not made by Wonka0111 (an episode of Thunderbirds101's series), though the appearance was part of an error submitted by Wonka0111. *It is notably similar to the Thunderbirds101 TV Space Station, and both are located in Earth 2's solar system. *It is the primary setting for the one-shot videos of the "Files from the Wonka0111 Asteroid Fortress." Category:Space Stations Category:Places Category:Superweapons Category:Protagonists Category:Class-5 Weaponry Category:Weapons